Assassin
by Leyta
Summary: sort of AU. Miko's and humans are trying to wipe out youkai. kagome is sent into the youkai camp at night to kill off as many as she can. then she accidently wakes up Inuyasha...
1. Default Chapter

I had a dream about this (I was kagome) and I just had to twist it around to make it a story. I know that it isn't normal for kagome to be an assassin but it just fits my story. I promise that this is inu/kag and might get some san/mir in it too if I can fit them in.  
  
Disclaimer: If you really think that I own Inuyasha you are in SERIOUS need of a reality check.  
  
Assassin  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Just an Ordinary Day  
  
"Kagome! Wake up! It's almost nightfall!"  
  
"But Kaede, I just got to sleep."  
  
"Kagome, get up. Now. We need you. You're the only one with strong enough spiritual power to sneak into the youkai's camp. Besides you possess the, the Shikon no Tama."  
  
"The shikono what?"  
  
"The Shikon no tama, the jewel of four souls. I'll explain everything on the way. Now get dressed in this."  
  
Kagome did so quickly. "But, Kaede, these are men's clothes. And they're all black."  
  
"We mikos will work a spell of sleep on the youkai, but you should still be invisible in the dark and able to move quickly, although we'll have the extra power of the Shikon no tama."  
  
"What is the Shikon no tama thing that you're always talking about? What did you mean when you said that you'd put a spell of sleep on the youkai? Why do I have to be invisible in dark and able to move quickly? Kaede, what's going on!? And why are we going to the miko's camp?"  
  
"You know about the battle, don't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It's finally beginning. Tonight we are going to start it. You are going to start it. The rest of us will put a sleeping spell on the youkai, using the power of your jewel, and you will go into their camp and slit as many of their throats as you can. To answer your question the Shikon no tama, the jewel of four souls, is a powerful pearl-like jewel that resides in your body. Tonight we will get it out of you."  
  
"Why is it in my body Kaede?"  
  
"That is something that you don't need to know."  
  
"But-"  
  
"But nothing. There are some things even you can't know. Forget it!" Kaede's voice was sharp.  
  
They kept walking in silence until they reached the bottom of the hill, where Kaede told kagome to wait.  
  
As Kaede walked away kagome mulled over what she had just learned. "How can I kill anyone, even if it is a monster?" she wondered just before hundreds of thousands of larger then life centipedes, her only phobia, came rushing towards her.  
  
Inuyasha lay awake with his eyes closed, half listening to the conversations going on around him until he heard his brother's voice.  
  
"But Kouga, don't you see?"  
  
His ears perked up at that. Normally his brother, lord of the western lands, son of a great demon, knowing his own importance very well, would never talk to the lowly leader of the wolf tribe. The only thing that they had in common was a mutual disgust for Inuyasha. He and Kouga were rivals, not liking each other from the start. Sesshoumaru despised him for being half human. Inuyasha came to the conclusion that they were talking about him. He tuned out all the other distractions to listen.  
  
"See what, exactly? He's useless."  
  
Inuyasha smirked. They were definitely talking about him.  
  
"Yes, HE is useless, but not what he carries."  
  
"What cargo is it that is so worthwhile, yet I have not seen it?"  
  
"Need you ask? The fang, Tetsusaiga."  
  
Inuyasha's hand instinctively flew to his sword.  
  
"That rusty blade? Sesshoumaru, if you think that is worth having your brother underfoot," Inuyasha let out a slight growl at this comment, "then you need to step down as leader of the western lands."  
  
There was a slight pause then Kouga quickly gasped out, "I didn't mean it!" in a slightly strangled voice then let out a gasp of air as if someone had just dropped a chokehold from his throat.  
  
"If we didn't need every able body, you would be a dead man, Kouga." Came Sesshoumaru's voice. "And his sword may look like a rusty blade now, but in reality it is a fang that once belonged to my father. Once we know the secret of transformation, we'll take it and get rid of my brother and his companions."  
  
"I see." Kouga's voice was different now.  
  
Inuyasha glowered. He remembered his fathers parting words, "My son, never let anyone else get hold of this sword, especially not your brother. It would destroy him." He remembered Sesshoumaru's face when his father had said that. He remembered what his father had said about Sesshoumaru's sword, "This sword is for healing and protection, use it and use it well. You will need it." He remembered what his father had said to both of them, "Children, within sixty years of my death you will need to work together. I see all youkai disappearing unless you do." Then he had died. He remembered how hard he had cried. He remembered seeing tears running silently down Sesshoumaru's face. He remembered the next morning when Sesshoumaru had woken him up and told him to give up Tetsusaiga or leave. He had left. He was still miserable about his fathers death, and had dressed himself in protective clothing, picked up Tetsusaiga, and left. Sesshoumaru hadn't bothered to go after him. He remembered looking up at his ancestral home for the last time as he left. He remembered taking the Shikon no tama from the village. He remembered... no! He wouldn't remember that.  
  
He started to stand up, planning to go confront his brother. Sleepiness overcame that need and he lay back down. He had just enough time before he fell into a dreamless sleep to realize that absolute silence surrounded him.  
  
Kagome screamed. She threw her hand out in desperation, as if hoping that it would get rid of the centipedes. It did. The legs disappeared, and the bodies shriveled up into rice. On top of the pile of grains lay a glowing pink pearl. "The Shikon no tama," Kagome murmured. Then, louder, "I'm never going to eat rice again."  
  
She leaned down and picked up the jewel and felt a tingling of power.  
  
"Very good kagome." Kaede was holding out her hand and kagome quickly dropped the jewel into it. "The sleeping spell is already established. This should strengthen it. Now, do your part."  
  
"But, Kaede, the... the centipedes... the..."  
  
"Do your part Kagome." Kaede pressed a knife into her hand  
  
She nodded and started walking towards the youkai camp, trying to breath steadily. When she got there she stared at all the sleeping bodies. She forced herself to walk towards three grouped around a fire at the edge. "I CAN do this."  
  
The first one she went up to looked human, he was a monk. She knew that she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried, kill a monk, especially such a good looking one. So she moved on to the next one. He looked like a fox. A cute, baby fox. "It's a kid!" she cried.  
  
As she moved on to the next one, she muttered to herself, "I'm not very good at this." Her victim's ears twitched, drawing attention to themselves. Involuntarily she reached up and tweaked them.  
  
His eyes flew open. "Ki...Kikyo!"  
  
Kagome grabbed her knife and pressed it against his throat.  
  
Now you have to review. Please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... please... Oh, I got the title from a great big sea song 'ordinary day' you should listen to it. 


	2. If I Disapear

Well I'm happy; this is twice as many reviews for the first chapter then of any of my other stories. Do you think you could R&R 'Power Struggle' and 'I Love You'? That would make me really happy and inspired to update sooner. Ever wonder how rozefire does it? (It's just a theory). There's going to be some InuKag fluff in this.  
  
Assassin  
  
Chapter 2  
  
If I Disappear  
  
Dedication: to my wonderful piano teacher, who was always kind, and never forgot to give me a cookie.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha; one of my alter egos is Rumiko Takahashi. Some of the others are Avril Lavigne (I'm listening to her - I mean myself - right now), and that old lady from England with the cool house. What was her name, again? Oh... I think its Elizabeth something-or-other. In conclusion: DUH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha felt the knife pressing into his throat "Stop," he gasped out "Don't. Kikyo."  
  
The knife relaxed slightly. "Who are you?" the girl's voice was almost hysterical. "Why do you keep calling me Kikyo?"  
  
"Because, bitch, you are Kikyo. You look exactly like her. Exactly like you did when you killed me."  
  
"My name is kagome. Not Kikyo. And you don't look dead."  
  
"Shut up wench! You are Kikyo. You smell just like her. Manipulated by that little brat Kaede."  
  
"Little brat? Kaede's ancient!"  
  
"What are you talking about? If she were old you'd be older. You are her older sister."  
  
"No I'm not. My only brother died years ago and I don't have a sister. I'm not Kikyo, I'm KAGOME!"  
  
"You are, aren't you?"  
  
"Why did you suddenly realize it?" she expected an answer like 'no ears' or something, because Kikyo wouldn't be human, would she?  
  
"Kikyo never yells. Damn bitch."  
  
"Who? Me or her?"  
  
"Both." He grunted.  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
He looked at her in disbelief, and she blushed realizing exactly what she had done. "You almost killed me, wench!"  
  
"Sorry. Anyways we've um, had this talk so... I'll just go find another youkai to kill. Uh... bye."  
  
I started to walk away, but he grabbed her wrist. "Just why are sneaking in here and trying to kill us?"  
  
"You're monsters, that need to be eliminated."  
  
For someone who had just been told he was a monster and needed to be eliminated he was surprisingly calm. "Who told you that?"  
  
"Kaede."  
  
"And how do you know that she's right?" He grabbed her face and pulled it down, so she was just a few millimeters from him. "Do I LOOK like a demon?"  
  
She found it hard to answer because her face was so close to his, especially his lips, which, not that she CARED or anything, were really nice. Not to mention that his eyes were a really gorgeous shade of gold, which looked really attractive with his hair... "N-yes. You don't look human at least."  
  
"I'm a hanyou."  
  
There wasn't much she could think of to say to that, so she just replied "Oh."  
  
"And I want to get out of here!" she must have looked really shocked, because he continued without waiting for an answer. "I heard my brother and another demon talking. They just want me here so that they can steal my sword."  
  
"R-really?"  
  
He smirked. "Keh, of course, wench. Now do you want me to come along with you or not?"  
  
She let out a huff of air, angry. "My name is Kagome."  
  
He grinned evilly at her. "Mine's Inuyasha. Now that we know each other, answer the question, Kagome."  
  
"Before she had a chance to think about it, her mouth replied, "Yes."  
  
"Yes what?"  
  
"Yes, I want you to come."  
  
"Good, wench, let's go." He sat up suddenly, completely forgetting that he was pulling her face down. Their lips were mashed together. She had the crazy impulse to start kissing him. Her mind was telling her to pull away, her body was telling her to kiss him. She did neither. She just sat there, her lips pressed against his. Then he started kissing her. That wasn't the only thing that happened though. His claws, digging into her skin seemed to be growing sharper. She didn't pay any attention to the drop of blood that popped out, because she was too busy kissing him back. Hesitantly, at first, then more and more passionately. It seemed impossible that she would ever stop...  
  
"Inuyasha?!" It was a man's voice that seemed familiar to Kagome, although she couldn't place it. "Inuyasha!!" reluctantly she pulled away.  
  
She didn't get a chance to look at the person who had (so rudely) interrupted her because she saw Inuyasha's face. Tiger stripes were glowing on his face and his eyes were blood red.  
  
"Snap out of it Inuyasha," came the mans voice. Slowly the red drained from his eyes, and the stripes faded.  
  
"I... uh... well... I- sorry."  
  
"That's... okay."  
  
"May I have the honor of your name?" She turned to look at him, and he grinned "Kagome-chan!" when he saw her look of confusion, he frowned. "Don't you remember me? Miroku?"  
  
"Of course! How could I forget my favorite uncle?" she hugged him.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Uh..." she couldn't very well say 'I came here to kill you'  
  
"Sesshoumaru and Kouga just have us here so they can get the fang." Filled in Inuyasha "We're leaving with her."  
  
"Okay. Now that I have an explanation..." Inuyasha growled, so Miroku prudently didn't continue. "I'll wake Shippou."  
  
"Huh? Whaz goin on?" came a little boy's voice.  
  
"Never mind, I'll explain it to you later. Just come with us." Miroku's voice was comforting and soft.  
  
"Kagome. What's going on? Why haven't you-"  
  
"Oh! Sango. Its just you." There was evident relief in Kagome's voice. "You scared me."  
  
"Sorry" Impatiently Sango continued. "WHAT is going on, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome quickly explained leaving out the part where she kissed Inuyasha. "So will you go along with it?"  
  
"You are insane!"  
  
"Please Sango? Do it for me, your best friend."  
  
"Kaede won't be very happy."  
  
"Thank you." Kagome hugged her friend.  
  
"My lady," said Miroku, "before we leave May I ask you a question?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
He dropped to one knee. "Will you bear my child?"  
  
A.N. Please review. Pretty please? 


	3. Notes

I know that we aren't supposed to have individual chapters for author notes. But I'm going to anyways.

I'm probably going to delete the kissing part for the last chapter.It just seems to fluffy for chapter two. If you don't want me to review. If I get enough reviews, I'll keep it.

I'm going to write out a plot for all of my storys. That way (in theory anyways) I'll be able to spend more time on details when I'm writing.

In less then a week school will be starting. I should start updating more regularly then.

I'm going to add a few more stories.

I wish I were as good as rozefire


	4. Preparations

I did it! I finally got this chapter up. I'm sorry that it took so long.

Chapter three

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...yet!

'Will you bear my child?' The words seemed to float in the air, unreal. Impossible. Sango gasped, then blinked in shock as what the man, Miroku, had said impacted on her. She stared first at him, the man who had (in a way) just proposed to her. After all there was no way that she could bear his children when they weren't married. No decent way at least. For a moment she actually considered his proposal. With his blue grey eyes, charmingly sweet smile, and that tiny ponytail, not to mention that gold hoop earring, which seemed to glow and sparkle in the setting sun he was rather handsome... the glove- like thing on his hand only added allure... and when she had arrived he had been talking so gently to that adorable little boy, whoever he was... Then she realized that those beautiful eyes were looking up... but they weren't quite reaching her eyes. Or, for that matter, they weren't reaching her face... the place that they were looking at was a little below her neckline. The look on his face could only be described as longing. She started blushing. Her face turned an unmaidenly shade of red when she realized that not only was he looking at her that way he was stroking her knee. Rather intimately.

Her mouth opened in shock and anger. She tried to speak, but no words would come out of her mouth. "Pervert!" her voice came finally. She slapped him. Hard. So hard that he fell on his back. In the mud. She stepped back haughtily, still glaring daggers at him. A red mark appeared on his face.

"What'd I do?" he asked in a bemused tone.

He seemed truly not to understand why he was on his back in the mud, with the imprint of a hand on his cheek. To Sango the confused expression made him seem even more adorable. She covered up her blush by yelling at him angrily.

"Ohh! First you asked me to 'bear your child' within a few minutes of learning my name! Then you stare at my breasts! Then you practically grope me! Now you ask what you did?! I will not bear your child, and if you come near me again, I'll make you look so bad that no woman will ever want to look at you, much less bear your child! Do you understand that, lecher?" she had calmed down a little by the last sentence, and had stopped yelling.

"You didn't have to push me in the mud." He grumbled.

"I. Said. Do. You. Understand."

"But my lady, I was not trying to offend you at all. I was only asking if you would do me the honor of-"

"Shut up. Now!"

"Sango, calm down." said Kagome, "He can't help himself. It's a curse. Handed down to the oldest son in his line. I'll explain it to you later. And, Miroku, Sango's just naturally violent, don't worry about it at all."

"But-"

"But nothing Sango." Kagome turned around. "Can we just GO?"

"Aw, look." Miroku was grinning "he's fallen asleep."

"Who?"

"Shippou."

"I'll carry him," Said Inuyasha, with a look that could almost be described as sweet. Almost. When he caught Miroku and Kagome looking at him with 'awww, look' expressions on their faces. He glared at them and growled. "What are you looking at?"

"Uh... nothing. Nothing."

He blew out a breath angrily and picked up Shippou. Next he grabbed the rusty old sword lying on the ground near him, and stuck in the scabbard at his waist. He turned to Kagome. "Which way do I go?"

"Uh... this way. It's about half a mile."

"Wait," said Miroku. He grabbed a couple of sacks and stared stuffing things in. "Food. Blankets. Clothing. Money. Soap. Spells. Pillows. Weapons. Flint. Kindling. Firewood. Jewelry. Pens. Paper. Books. Scrolls. Ink. That should be good."

"Just the bare essentials." noted Inuyasha sarcastically. He picked up Shippou, and adjusted him until it was comfortable. "Let's go."

Authors notes: I wish it were longer, but I'm having a bit writer's block and it seemed like a good place to end. There will be lots of action in the next chapter if all goes as planned. Hope you liked it. Please review


End file.
